


Delicate.

by 707dayslate



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Smut, but can be GN, he deserves love too, hinted that character is female, i love the goatman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707dayslate/pseuds/707dayslate
Summary: You saw Lucio's mouth hang open a bit before he grinned again, he waited for you to step into the water before he let go of your hand, instead placing his hand on your hip. His lips went to your temple, kissing it softly. "Gorgeous, you're absolutely gorgeous every time I see you." You hid your face in his chest, his hand went to wrap around the small of your back, holding you close to him. You kissed his left shoulder, your lips barely away from his skin before you spoke. "I could say the same about you, dear Count."





	Delicate.

The note said after dusk. 

You walked down the halls of the castle, the sun just setting below the horizon caused a orange glow through windows, some stained glass. The colors danced across your skin as you walked, your heart fluttering, your cheeks a soft pink. 

The Count invited you to his room, no reason was left on the note why, but you're happy to see him, he made you feel like you were floating on air. 

You took a deep breath before knocking on his door, with no answer. With no guards at the door, you pushed the door open slowly, peeking inside; no Count. You walked in, shutting the door slowly. You took a few steps in, to hear water droplets. You walked towards the sound, and peaked into the door frame. Your cheeks burned as you saw Lucio sitting on the edge of the tub; hair wet and slicked back, no makeup, no alchemy arm, and in a sheer white robe that was sliding off his shoulders. You moved and pressed your forehead against the cool wall, your cheeks and chest ablaze with heat and embarrassment. "Gods, he is still gorgeous." You thought to yourself. Your heart raced in your chest, was I meant to see him in this moment? Am I too early? You mind raced for a good minute to catch your heart before stepping into the door frame, you swallowed your shakiness down before speaking. "Lucio?" You said in a clear, soft voice as you looked anywhere in the room but him, even though you stared just a minute ago. 

Lucio looked over at the door frame, before giving that notorious grin. "Oh, My Dear, it seems like you got my note. Don't be so shy, you can come in." You looked at his face, your cheeks still red as you took a few steps in. "Am I early?" You spoke, standing at the waters edge near Lucio. He shook his head after looking out the window. "No, not at all. It seems like I didn't pay attention to the time, not that I don't mind this situation we are in. Be a Dear and join your Count." He pointed to the robes hanging on a privacy screen. You swallowed your nervousness, you don't like your body too much but you're wearing a robe, how bad can it be? You nodded, smiling. "I'd love to." You went behind the screen after grabbing a robe, and started to undress. 

You looked down at your body in the robe; it doesn't cover anything. You can see your nipples through the fabric, but at least the bottom half seems to be opaque. You peeked you head past the screen to look at The Count. "This doesn't seem to cover much." Lucio chuckled before turning his head to look at you. "That's the point, dear." Lucio stood up, making a 'com hither motion with his finger. You covered your chest with your arms crossed as you stepped out. The Count held his arm out as he stood into the bath, his hand waiting for yours. "Let me see you, all of you." 

You swore you felt all your blood rush to your face, you felt so warm. You slowly uncovered your chest, you reaching one hand out to the hand waiting for you as your other hand went to your side. You saw Lucio's mouth hang open a bit before he grinned again, he waited for you to step into the water before he let go of your hand, instead placing his hand on your hip. His lips went to your temple, kissing it softly. "Gorgeous, you're absolutely gorgeous every time I see you." You hid your face in his chest, his hand went to wrap around the small of your back, holding you close to him. You kissed his left shoulder, your lips barely away from his skin before you spoke. "I could say the same about you, dear Count." You looked up, his face looked a bit conflicted, a first for you. You guess even a man with a huge ego could still have insecurities. You softly kissed his jaw, before making your way down his neck to his collarbones. "Here you hold me in your arms, stripped of the daily things you use to enhance your beauty, and I still find you breath-taking. I hope you feel the same way about yourself." 

You looked up to see The Count's face red, you giggled before cupping one hand on his cheek. You looked into his eyes, his gaze looking to the distance. "Lucio?" You bit your lip, scared that you may have gone too far. You looked down, about to step away, but you felt his grip tighten on you. "Even without my arm, with my scars?" You looked up and saw the man before you with a face of fear and doubt, it almost broke your heart. You placed your other hand on his chest as you nod. You took a few seconds, trying to find the words to say without your voice cracking. "Love, of course. You fought, these scars show just what you have done in life." You leaned down to kiss one on his shoulders. "You wouldn't be here today if you never had your arm amputated. I'm grateful for everyday you're here with me, no matter if you're dressed up for the world to see, or here alone with me." You softly kissed Lucio's cheek as you wrapped your arms around his neck to hug him, hip grip on you remained as you pressed your chest to his. Lucio turned his head to kiss your cheek, you heard a small laugh that filled your heart. "I'll kiss you and tell you that everyday, until you believe it, and even then I might not stop." You whispered. 

You heard Lucio chuckle, he kissed your cheek again before speaking. "Love, come sit down with me." You pulled away from his embrace, his hand still loosely around you as he walked backwards, he sat at the top stair of the bath, him pulling you forward. You placed your knees on either side of his thighs before you lowered yourself, he placed his hand on your hip to lower you down fully as you rested your hands on his chest. He moved his hand up your body, until he cupped your cheek. You leaned forward, kissing his lips softly. He pressed back harder, the kiss turning a bit heated until he pulled away. You sat back up, your hands still on Lucio's chest, your heart dancing under your skin. You felt your robe slide down both of your shoulders, you went to reach for them but Lucio grabbed one of your hands with his as he leaned forward. "I said I wanted to see all of you, that still remains even now." You nodded as Lucio moved his hand on your hip, lowering it until he reached your bottom, you wrapped your arms around his neck again as he peppered your cheek with kisses. "Now dear, let me tell you all the things I love about you." He peppered your face this time with kisses, you let out a giggle, trying to move your head away from his attack. "Lucio!" You half got out before giggling again, he stopped for a moment, and you turned to look at him. "Dear, Love, Baby." He smiled before kissing your lips deeply, his head turning as you both closed your eyes. You felt his hips press upwards against you, and you pressed back. Your cheeks flushed pink, you hoped that tonight would ever end.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh I had a small dream about this, I had to write it out. Lucio really, really needs some love. 
> 
> I might do a part two on this where the scene gets more heated, but for now, enjoy this self indulgent mess I wrote.


End file.
